Captain Planet (Live-Action 2017 film)
Gaia calls in the five Planeteers in Los Angeles, California (Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi, and Ma-Ti) to combine their powers to summon Captain Planet to protect Earth's enviroment. Characters *Gaia (Roselyn Sanchez)- the spirit of the Earth *Kwame (Wesley Jonathan) - From Africa with the power of Earth. *Wheeler (Seann William Scott) - From North America with the power of Fire. *Linka (Scarlett Johansson) - From eastern Europe with the power of Wind. *Gi (Jamie Chung) - From Asia with the power of Water. *Ma-Ti (Rick Gonzalez) - From South America with the power of Heart. *Captain Planet (Jamie Barber) - Summoned when the five powers combined. *Looten Plunder (Steve Valentine)- Eco-Villain *Argos Bleak (Hugh Jackman)- Plunder's bodyguard *Dr. Babs Blight (Ellen Barken)- Eco-Villain *MAL (voiced by Rowan Atkinson)- Blight's computerized assistant; his name stands for "Mean And Low" *Duke Nukem (Vince Vaughn)- Eco-Villain *Leadsuit (Rick Moranis)- Nukem's sidekick *Verminous Skumm (Robert Stanton)- Eco-Villain *Hoggish Greedly (Devin Ratray)- Eco-Villain *Rigger (Mike White)- Greedly's sidekick *Sly Sludge (Danny DeVito)- Eco-Villain *Ooze (Jeff Daniels)- Sludge's sidekick *Zarm (Eric Idle)- the spirit of war and destruction *General Baz (Nathaniel Parker)- Zarm's right-hand man, who begins to obey Zarm's orders but ends up doing the right thing on the Earth's behalf *Mame Slaughter (Carol Hoyt)- Eco-Villain; a wildlife poacher and smuggler *Stalker Slaughter (Haley Joel Osment)- Eco-Villain; Mame's son; he and his mother commit wildlife crimes together *Sky Runner (Aaron White)- Native American rock star and owner of Eco Industries *Gray Eagle (Saginaw Grant)- shaman of Sky Runner's reservation *Sun Horse (Zahn McClarnon)- chairman of the tribal council *Officer Tom West (Ben Stiller) - Police officer of Los Angeles Police Department, has two kids, and son of Randy West. *Nikki West (Amy Adams) - Wife of Tom West and housewife. *Commander Clash (Jason Momoa)- former soldier who assists the Planeteers *Mohan (Prakash Raj)- Indian tiger tracker; convinces the villagers to help preserve the tigers' habitat rather than bulldozing it for Greedly's golf course *Vico (Karan Brar)- a boy from the island of Moghal, who is subjected to Plunder's and Blight's cloning experiment *Leela (Yara Shahidi)- Vico's sister, who longs to be a scientist and proves to their parents that women can do any job men can do *Dr. Mabutu (Fana Mokoena)- African game rancher and childhood friend of Kwame's *Chief Kofi (Peter Mensah)- current leader of Kwame's tribe *Chief Morla (Djimon Hounsou)- the leader of a Zimbabwean tribe, who realizes that damming the river will destroy his people's way of life *Shaman (Benjamin Bratt)- friend of Ma-Ti's and South American native; knows all about the Amazon rain forest *Josh (Robert Redford)- desert tour guide *Sam Corroboree (Aaron Pedersen)- friend of the Planeteers; an Australian reporter *Takashi (Ryunosuke Kamiki)- a Japanese conservationist, who points out to his father that Plunder's and Blight's whaling operation is merely to sell the whales' meat; it has nothing to do with "research" *Maseo (Ken Watanabe)- Takashi's father, a Japanese whaler who is exposed to the plight of the whale by his son, and decides to protect whales (and research them humanely and honestly, after Captain Planet transforms Plunder's whaling vessel, the Whale B. Gone, into the Ocean Protector, a research ship with a crane, submersible, helicopter, shark cage, and sensor for detecting approaching whales and other sea creatures so that the ship can be slowed down to avoid striking them) rather than harpoon them *Pontus (Aaron Tveit)- a marine biologist and an inhabitant of Oceanus *Mr. Nae (Daniel Dae Kim)- Korean metal scrapyard owner *Dr. Che (Sandra Oh)- Korean oncologist *Juan (Antonio Banderas)- a Brazilian park ranger *Joe (Macaulay Culkin)- an illiterate farmer *Angela (Anna Chlumsky)- Joe's girlfriend and a school teacher who teaches him to read *Theresa (Victoria Justice)- a homeless Latino girl who longs to be a doctor; she and Wheeler help each other, and the Planeteers help her get the money she needs for medical school *Professor Apollo (Roscoe Orman)- inventor of solar-powered devices and owner of Sun Island *Karen Apollo (Angelique Bates)- Professor Apollo's daughter who designs solar-powered toys, and Kwame's love interest *Collector (voiced by Raquel Welch)- a 70,000-year-old alien who uses her spaceship, the Space Ark, to preserve live specimens of animals that went extinct on Earth within her lifetime, such as the woolly mammoth, mastodon, woolly rhino, giant ground sloth, giant monitor lizard Megalania, saber-toothed cat, aurochs, long-horned bison, Irish elk, great auk, passenger pigeon, dodo, Eskimo curlew, ivory-billed woodpecker, huia, and moa *Sean (Wilmer Valderrama)- a scientist who works with the Natural History Museum to operate an amphibious conservation-related robot called JASON (Journeying And Sending Oceanic News) *Trish (Olivia Holt)- a friend of Wheeler's, who gets mixed up with bad companions and takes to vandalism and demands to be called "Trash" until Wheeler sets her straight *Lon Talbot (Hardy Rawls)- a rancher from Wyoming who fears wolves and believes in exterminating them *Laura Talbot (Bella Thorne)- Lon's daughter, who sets her father straight with the help of the Planeteers and the Friends of Wolves *Renee Daniel (Anna Sophia Robb)- a member of the Friends of Wolves group, who helps to take care of a pack of wolves including Lobo and Lupe for release into Yellowstone National Park *David King (Nick Cannon)- a high school history teacher and friend of Gi's who teaches his class about civil rights advocates such as Mahatma Gandhi, Martin Luther King, Jr., Rosa Parks, and President John F. Kennedy and why what they fought for, lived for, and died for is still relevant to our lives to this day and should not be taken for granted; gets shot by a gang member but recovers *Billie Jean, or BJ (Mae Whitman)- a rancher and conservationist who works to debunk the myths that give bats a bad reputation, and to educate others about bats' usefulness in controlling insect pests and pollinating flowers *Madame Mao (Helen Hong)- the owner of a truly sadistic circus, in which animals are not only made to perform cruel and unnatural tricks, but are barely fed; she is shut down by Captain Planet and the Planeteers *Ella Salvador (Eva Longoria)- owner of the Eco Rail; she aims to make it as ecologically sound as possible, with rubber-lined wheels to reduce noise pollution, and electricity generated from her wind farm *Professor Posy (Jack Black)- a scientist who develops natural, non-toxic, biodegradable pesticides and raises Venus flytraps and other predatory plants that control insects naturally *Lexel Darmeck (voiced by Barry Williams)- an alien who hosts the game show "You Bet Your Planet", for which Captain Planet has been captured: if the Planeteers win, Captain Planet will be released; if the Eco-Villains win, they will be allowed to trash Earth *Burf (voiced by Tom Kenny)- the announcer for "You Bet Your Planet"; he appears as a giant green mouth *Mabu (Taye Diggs)- a ranger for Kruger National Park in South Africa *Bigfoot (voiced by Ajay Mehta)- a 7.5-foot-tall, 1,200-pound surviving Gigantopithecus ape who serves as the judge in a trial against the Planeteers for their species' extermination and endangerment of (for instance) the jury members, while the Planeteers are climbing Mt. Everest to help lift their spirits *Hill mynah (voiced by Sanjay Dutt)- prosecutor in the trial against the Planeteers *Woolly mammoth (voiced by Liam Neeson)- extinct jury member *Caribbean monk seal (voiced by Rosie O'Donnell)- extinct jury member *Tasmanian tiger (voiced by Moses J. Brings Plenty)- extinct jury member *Ainsworth's salamander (voiced by Adam Beach)- extinct jury member *Xerces blue butterfly (voiced by Alex Rice)- extinct jury member *African elephant (voiced by Morgan Freeman)- endangered jury member *Hook-lipped rhinoceros (voiced by Will Smith)- endangered jury member *Gorilla (voiced by Shaquille O'Neal)- endangered jury member *Grizzly bear (voiced by Branscombe Richmond)- endangered jury member *Wolf (voiced by Rick Mora)- endangered jury member *Snow leopard (voiced by Ajay Naidu)- endangered jury member; leads the Planeteers into the cave for their trial *Harp seal pup (voiced by Mia Talerico)- endangered jury member Locations *North America **Los Angeles and San Francisco, California; Yellowstone National Park, Wyoming; Bracken Bat Cave, New Mexico *South America **Amazon, Brazil **Galapagos Islands, Ecuador *Africa **South Africa, Tanzania, and Zimbabwe *Asia **Japan, Korea, Nepal, and India *Oceania **Simpson Desert, Australia Landmarks *U.S. Bank Tower *Aon Center *Bank of America Center *777 Tower *Wells Fargo Center *Citigroup Center *611 Place *Los Angeles City Hall *Hollywood Sign coming for June 23, 2017 on Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:2017 films Category:2017 Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies